A Premonition or Just a Dream?
by Dummygenius
Summary: James gets this recurring dream about how Lily always disappears when he thinks his life is perfect with her. Read and Review! hope ya like it!
1. A Premonition or Just a Dream?

The serenity and tranquility surrounded the pleasant bliss in the atmosphere. Everything was calm and perfect with the honeysuckle aroma drifting in the air. Flowers bloomed everywhere you let your fingers wander on the soft hedges of the garden. The lake shimmered its radiant colors of turquoise, blue, and green. Its ripples formed lazily as the cool wind brushed north. And there was Lily, standing in her white angelic dress and her hair flowing freely against her rosy cheeks. The diamond earrings he just gave her for their first anniversary, dangled to and fro. Her smile was perfect as she was beaming at her husband. He stared back at her, awed by her impeccability, not having even one single blemish. He smiled a warm smile back. He reached out to embrace her and hold her to him, but just as he was about to touch her, she vanished. "Noooo! Lily! Where are you? Why does this always happen?" he cried in anguish. Every time he dreamed everything was perfect in his life with Lily, she'd always disappear and his world would turn upside down. Why? That is all he can ever wonder, wonder why this bad fortune happens to him every time he thinks of his perfect life with Lily. 

"No, no......no!" the seventeen year-old boy cried out. 

"James, James!" his best friend Sirius yelled worriedly. 

"Huh? What?" James asked wondrously. 

"James, you were dreaming. It was just a dream, calm down now." Sirius consoled him. 

"Huh? Oh, ok. Thanks Sirius. Ugh, I keep dreaming this same recurring dream" James informed his friend, breathing fast. 

"Oh. Hey James? You never told me what you were dreaming. When are you ever going to tell me?" Sirius asked painfully for his friend to finally tell him the truth. However, it would not be tonight. 

"Sorry, Sirius, but I'm too tired now. Let's get some shut-eye. It's three o'clock in the morning." James said apologizingly to his best friend. Some things he thought were too painful to share. How could he ever lose Lily if he loved her so much? He spent almost every second staring at her during Charms and Potions and thinking about her every waking moment- to her lovely radiant green eyes to her soft, shiny, and sleek red hair. 

He fell in love with her ever since he met her. It was on the train to Hogwarts. 

~*~*~ 

One day, as James was walking amongst the trio: Sirius, Remus, and himself, he found all the seats in the first forty compartments were taken. When he reached the forty-fourth compartment, he finally found some for himself and his friends. But to the corner of his eye, he saw this pale boy with new crisp black robes--and he did not look friendly at all. 

"Get out of my seat, you fat kid! Stop staring at me with your disgusting blue eyes too, you freak!" the boy yelled. 

"But...but I was ..." the scared little chubby boy started. 

"You what?" the fierce boy growled back. 

"I was um... sorta... he-- here first." 

"What did you say to me?" the large bully roared ferociously. 

James was about to lunge forward to defend the boy but a certain flame of red got there first. 

"Hey you ugly bully! Leave him alone! He's spent and hour looking for those seats and he's gonna sit here if I have something to say about it!" the girl thrust back. Her hair looked like it was actually on fire as she yelled back. Her lips moved into a straight thin line. Determination flashed across her eyes. 

Slowly, just slowly, the bully backed down. "You're a filthy mudblood, aren't you? You're gonna regret one day that you ever said that to me." He said. 

"Whatever, you big fat loser. Until then, stop picking on little kids and start with kids your own size. What are you? A two-hundred?" 

By the looks of it, the wide-rounded kid was probably very well fed and didn't exercise that much. His pale face contrasted with his dark robes and his contorted nose looked as it if was constantly smelling dung. Now, beyond angry with the girl, his face flushed with red and looked as if he was ready to kill her this instant. Slowly, he withdrawed his wand behind his back. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" It was the jet-black, messy haired boy's turn. His dark rimmed glasses magnified his clear blue eyes. He was medium height with a finely built body- not too bulgy, but you could tell he did work out occasionally. In his hand, an eleven-and-a-half inch magnificent wand was clutched so firmly that the boy's knuckles were white. 

The surprised boy turned around and stared. 

"Who the heck are you? And stop butting into other people's business if you know what's best for you!" the pale boy's eyes narrowed, then glared. 

"For your information, I'm James Potter! And you better leave them alone now or else!" James declared. 

"Or else what?" the big boy sneered. 

"Why don't you turn around and look for yourself. Sometimes the best way to learn is by first-hand experience." James then smiled. 

He turned around and froze. The girl's wand was just pointed as his nose and if he moved any further, the tip would get jammed into his nostril. 

"Ahh! Watch where you're pointing that thing! All right, all right! But you won't see the last of me for sure." He glared and then laughed and menacing chuckle. Clearly he could see that he was out numbered. He turned around and strutted off. 

Everyone sighed with relief. They were all hoping nothing big would turn out of this. Then James was the first to break the silence. He turned his head to the girl in front of him 

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen a girl do." James said slowly, emphasizing each word. 

The girl's eyes averted from the chubby boy to see if he was all right to James. 

"What?" she started. 

"Just that. How you stood up to him. That was amazing. I never thought girls would do that. That was...awesome!" the boy stared. 

The red head girl laughed and shook her head left to right. "That?" she asked. "That was nothing. Clearly you haven't been around girls who have principles and aren't afraid to abide by them" she said. "By the way, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. I'm going to be in my first year at Hogwarts. I'm really excited" 

"Really? So am I! Though my name isn't Lily Evens. My name is James, James Potter," repeating her way of introducing herself. 

"Really?" she pretended to gasp. "Is this the famous James Potter that set up those dung bombs at the station while I just set my foot in there?" the girl smiled knowingly. 

Sheepish, he blushed. "Were you there? I was just...um...having a little fun with my buddies. This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he pointed to them. Until now did he perceive them staring at Lily like they saw a supermodel witch standing before them. "Um, guys? Say hi." James said as if he were a parent telling his children to have manners. 

"Hu...Hu...Hi!" said the dark haired, skinny figured boy and the hairy kid next to him in unison. 

James rolled his eyes and Lily's cheeks turned crimson and shone from the ceiling lights. 

"Hello," she said warmly. "You know, I'm not that ugly!" (a/n: she's being modest for the some people who don't understand the joke, lol) 

"Hahaha, those guys are always like that. Whenever they see someone more beautiful than the last they go speechless." James explained. 

To his surprise, Lily blushed. James, embarrassed by the way his words came out, averted to eyes to avoid himself from turning red. He looked at the frightened boy still sitting alone. 

"Hey there, buddy! Are you alright now?" James asked. 

The little plump boy nodded up and down. 

"Good, by the way, did you know all the seats ahead are taken? Do you mind if my friends and I join you for our long journey?" He suddenly acted very formally. 

"Uh, no, I didn't- and no, I don't mind, you can join me." The boy stuttered. 

"Ooh! How delightful!" He turned to his friends. Sirius and Remus shared a mischievous grin. 

"Oh goody! Now we have a place to store my dung bombs! They were awfully heavy and was terribly a drag." Sirius explained in a mock sophisticated manner. Remus gave out a stifle laugh, clearly trying to suppress it. 

"And what is your name, my friend?" James turned to the boy still in his seat. 

"My...name? My name is Peter Pettigrew. I'm also starting my first year at Hogwarts." Peter smiled meekly. 

"Really? Way cool, Peter! This whole compartment of people seems extremely smart, I think we will all be in Gryffindor--and this includes the lovely young lady in the corner who is still standing," James said looking at Lily making her startled and flush again. "Please sit down, and here, (he scoot Sirius out so that he fell off the seat next to him) you can sit next to me!" he said flashing a big toothy grin. Lily laughed. 

"Alright, I think I will." Lily took the seat next to James. Peter looked at the little couple and thought to himself, one of these days; I know they're going to be together. He watched Lily laugh at something James had said and Remus laughing at something Sirius had said. In fact, Sirius was wearing a very up-to-no-good look on his face. 

"Hey Peter! I think that's your name," Sirius added, "why don't cha join us? We're just devising a tiny plan that I just brilliantly thought of!" Remus rolled his eyes and Peter laughed and thought to himself, you know what Pettigrew? I think these fellows will turn out to be great friends. 

"Ok! Sure! So what's your plan?" 

(A/n: so how are you liking it? Lol, I know this chapter is quite short but bear with me, I'll try to make it longer! I'm still in school so my chapters will be created slowly but keep checking if I have any new ones. And thanks for reading! :D ) 


	2. A Premonition or Just a Dream?

"Hm...I don't really think that will work," Remus said. 

"What are you talking about, Remus? Of course it will!" Sirius insisted. "What do you think Peter, my good buddy?" He said giving an extra charming smile. 

Peter laughed, "You're smile won't work on me this time, Sirius. I agree with Remus, in order for this plan to work, we all meet in the Common Room. It's the best there because everyone's there all the time!" 

"No, no, my friends. You are all wrong again." Sirius emphasized. "In order to execute this plan, we will need them to be in one place at the right time. It doesn't matter where they all are, just as long as they are together!" He contradicted. 

"But wouldn't it put more pressure on them if everyone was watching?" Peter asked logically. 

"Hm...I think I will have to agree with Peter on this one, Sirius," Remus said intelligibly, "We don't want them to think that their isolation from everyone else makes it easier for them to back out on each other." 

"Oh! I get what you're saying! Alright then, the Common Room it is then." Sirius declared. 

"Alright, we'll do it right after dinner; that way, everyone will be there." Remus added. Both he and Sirius were wearing mischievous grins. 

"I get the feeling this will work out nicely," Peter predicted. 

"Of course it will, buddy!" Sirius said rolling his eyes in a matter-of-fact way. 

The three walked back to the dorms laughing. This is gonna be great, Peter thought in his head. He now had friends that treated him as an equal. That was something new for him. Before the train incident, nobody would talk to him and always made fun of him for his baby-ish appearance. This year, he could tell, it was going to be totally different. 

~*~*~ 

"Hey Lily! I told you I was right!" James grinned. Lily looked up at James who was pulling a chair out next to her at the dinner table. 

"And what were you right about now?" Lily smiled back. She scoot over three seats down to let Sirius, Remus, and Peter sit down, too. 

"As I was saying," James said once everything was settled down, "I told you we were all going to be in Gryffindor," he said happily. His eyes gleamed with delight. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you said that, James," Remus said. "Isn't it funny? All the kids in our compartment are all in the same house and in the same dorm! Cool, isn't it?" 

"Ahem," Lily caught their attention, "We aren't in the same dorms. The boys are in the same dorms," she corrected, and then laughed. 

"But don't I know somebody who wants to share with you, Lily," Sirius said slyly shooting his view towards James. 

"Huh? What? Did you say something, Sirius?" James blushed. The table laughed at his ears now turning red. 

"Ooh! I forgot to introduce my friends. Guys, this is Serena, Tyina (Ty-ina), and Mina." This time it was the guys' turn to redden. They were now staring at the most beautiful girls in school! (A/n: Besides Lily, of course. Everyone knows that. Lol) 

"Wow, Lily!" Sirius said under his breath, "Why do you get to have all the hot girls?" he gasped. 

Lily chuckled, "I don't have them, Sirius! They're my friends!" Her friends were now colored. (A/n: isn't it funny? Everyone's blushing like crazy!) Remus and Peter were gazing at their faces now, too, and boy, did they wear the funniest expressions of love. It was rather scary. 

Snap! James shattered his friends' flight of imagination with a snap of his fingers. 

"Hey! James, don't do that! We were just having a moment with the ladies," Sirius said. 

"What moment?" Lily sniggered. 

"A moment in our minds! Have you not heard of fantasies, Lily?" Remus asked. 

The girls giggled, clearly flattered. "Hey, guys! You're not making me feel special anymore," Lily said in a mock hurt tone. 

"Don't worry, Lily, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met," James declared. Lily's cheeks turned crimson and James averted his eyes again after realizing the effect it had on her. 

Sirius shot furtive glances to Peter and Remus. "After dinner!" he mouthed silently. Remus and Peter nodded and smiled back. This was going to be great and exciting. 

"Um...excuse me guys, nature calls," James said, not embarrassed at all. "Be back in a sec!" and then he took off in quite a hurry. Lily giggled as she watched him go. 

"Ooh, I see this chair is empty! Might I sit down next to you, Lily?" a strange boy asked. Sirius glared at him. 

"Um, sorry, Nick. This chair is taken my James." Lily replied. 

"James? James who?" The boy asked. 

"James Potter to you, now get your scrawny little butt outa here!" Sirius informed. 

The boy frowned at Sirius and said to Lily, "Alright then, I'll see you around later!" he said with a bright smile and he turned to walk away. 

"Look at that kid, thinks nobody was sitting there, eh? Well, I'll show him!" Sirius said. 

"Wow there steam engine! I don't think he really knew who was sitting here. And why were you so mean to him, Sirius?" she asked, cross-examining him, to see if there was anything he was hiding. 

"Uh, uh, nothing!" Sirius stuttered. He had to be careful not to give away his plan. 

(One minute later...) 

"Hey, Lily! Is someone sitting next to you?" another boy asked. 

"Well, actually yeah, someone is." 

"Oh, ok. Well then, I'll just find you tomorrow when you're alone." He winked. 

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Tim." And the boy walked away. 

"Geez, Lily, you're quite popular, aren't you?" Peter asked. 

"Of course she is," James replied behind Lily, "she's cute, nice, and smart!" Lily spun around and kissed James lightly on his cheek and sat down again. 

"That's for making me feel special all the time," she said. "Um...James? Are you okay?" 

James was still standing, holding his cheek where she had just kissed him, mouth hanging wide open. "Huh? Ohyeahi'malright" he said blurring his words. 

Remus, Sirius, and Peter shared surreptitious smiles, "This is working out nicely," Peter whispered, approving the situation. 

"Of course. That's because a brilliant genius is behind this," Sirius said to him. Remus rolled his eyes heavenward and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" James asked slowly, still a little dazed. 

"Oh nothing," was the response. (-More laughs) 

~*~*~ 

(After dinner) 

"Boy, am I full," Peter groaned happily. The table laughed. 

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were devising just how to get their cute couple to the Common Room. "We should go now," Remus murmured silently to the boy across from him. 

"I agree, let's make an excuse to go," he said quickly back to Remus. He then turned to the group "Hey guys, I think Peter's tired. Let's get him up to the Common Room" he suggested. 

"Alright, I'm with you, man. I'm tired and you know what's funny? I think I'm too full to walk!" Everybody laughed with humor. 

"Alright, let's go," Remus hurried them all, careful to act as if everything was normal. 

"Good idea. Let's go" James said. 

As they got back to the crowded common room, James and Lily sat down nest to each other on the comfy couch. Tyina sat next to Peter; Serena perched next to Sirius, and Mina to Remus. Each boy had a girl and each girl picked a boy. Sirius bent himself around to meet his buddies' eyes. They both nodded and decided this was the perfect time to do it. 

Sirius then stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahem! Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know about the Hogwarts dance, I'd like to inform everybody that James Potter will ask out Lily Evens out now--this instant!" he added excitedly. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room became as silent as a lonely night's presence in anticipation. All the girls gasped and held their breaths. 

"What?!?!" James exclaimed, incredibly bewildered. 

"Oh, come on, James!" Sirius hissed to his best friend away from the crowd, "Everybody knows you like her!" 

"Sirius! It's only been the third day here!" His friend whispered back in an angry tone. 

"I know! But...fine, if you can give me one reason why you wouldn't want to go out with Lily and I'll call this whole thing off." Sirius said cleverly. 

"Because! Um...I can't think of anything right now. " 

"See? Because deep inside, you know you like her just as I much as I am sure you do!" Sirius pointed out. 

James returned his comment with angry look. Slowly, it turned into a grin. "Well, I guess you're right, I was going to ask her anyways," he said, his cheeks slightly burned. "Did you plan this all by yourself?" 

"Me? By myself? You think I'm smart enough to pull this off all on my own?" Sirius asked incredibly. 

"Yes" was all. "Well, I mean, who could plan such a plan other than you? It was uncalled for just like your surprise dung bombs." 

Sirius laughed. "Yes, I totally agree with you. You got to admit, my dung bombs were ingenious." The boy laughed again, but then turned serious again--well to the best of his ability. After all, this was Sirius Black. "Ok, well, here's your chance. Ask her out now. Plus, everybody's watching you, hee hee hee. But no pressure buddy, just do it right." Sirius winked. 

James turned to Lily, who was watching the two boys curiously. When she saw James look nervous, she braced herself for what was to come. "Lily," he started, "will you go to the dance with me?" He asked quickly and the shut his eyes for fear of her rejecting him. 

"Yes. Yes I will James Potter." Lily broke into a smile at James. Her bright eyes glistened. 

"What? Did you just say what I thought you just said?" James asked truly amazed. 

This made Lily giggle. "I think so. I said yes, James." 

"Really?? Oh wow! I mean, um... great." 

Sirius glanced at his other two friends and smiled in a mission-complete way. "Told you it was going to work." 

And that was the beginning of the couple. Lily and James, James and Lily. Inseparable until that day on. Young lovers in the mist of the future, destined to be with each other from the start. 

(A/n: Do you like that second chapter? I admit that I was in a bit of a hurry in writing this, but I still hope you enjoyed it. The beginning of this chapter was a little confusing, but that was on purpose. I hope I the middle part in the story cleared everything up.) *(:0D) 


End file.
